Learning to Live
by Tabba
Summary: Picks up from the last chapter of Deathly Hallows. What is Harry to do after Voldemort has fallen?
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was fuller than Harry had ever seen it during his six years at Hogwarts. Black ribbons encased everyone in the room, and a large banner hung in the front. So many pictures hung on the banner. Pictures of the fallen. This was a memorial for some, a funeral for others. Many caskets were lined on the edge of the hall, a dozen or so chairs placed before each. Harry felt his feet begin to move down the aisles.

The first casket he stopped at was of a small, blond haired boy. There were five Creevy's sitting before him, and his little brother was standing at the casket, stroking Colin's camera that hung around his neck.

The second was a double casket, which he assumed were given to married couples. Two people were standing in front of it. Well, an woman and a baby. Teddy was sporting mousy brown hair that mimicked his fathers, and was fighting at his grandmother, clearly wanting to be in his mother's arms. Harry walked up to the casket and looked in. He felt tears stinging at his throat. Remus and Tonks were laying side by side, a peaceful look upon their faces. Their fingers hand been intertwined.

So many people had been lost in the final battle. But Voldemort had finally fallen. The prophecy had been fullfilled and the world could rest. He was brought from his thoughts when he felt a small hand tugging at his shirt. Tonks' mother silently handed the baby over to Harry, a soft smile on her lips.

"He hasn't been able to sleep." she said softly. "Remus had a song he always sang to him, and now he can't sleep."

"You need rest." Harry told her. "Let me watch him for awhile."

"Thank you."

Harry felt Teddy nestling his head into Harry's shoulder. He kept walking until he saw the casket with the most people present. Many of the red haired faces turned to look at Harry as he walked up. He had planned on staying toward the back, for it seemed more of a family affair, until he heard Mrs. Weasley. "There you are Harry."

She pulled him into a hug, being careful not to frighten the baby. Harry saw George standing at the head of the casket. Him and Fred had always been causing mayhem together, and now Harry could see the loss in his face. Harry backed away from the mourners. The one family that had treated him as their own had lost someone because of his war, and he wanted to respect their privacy.

He took Teddy outside into the sunlight, and the baby cooed. Harry walked over to the edge of the lake and sat down under a familiar tree, sitting the baby up on his lap. "Your father was a great man. He may have had a wolfish side, but he was one of the most honorable people I've ever met."

"He will have a great father." said a soft voice. "A great god father."

Ginny sat herself in the grass next to him. "Why'd you leave? No one blames you Harry. They all knew what they were getting into when they began to fight."

"I know." Harry said, looking out at the water. Teddy crawled back up to Harry's shoulder, wanting to be held. Harry obliged.

"You look very natural holding a child." Ginny commented. "Harry look at me."

Harry brought his emerald eyes up to meet Ginny's. "Yes."

She took his hand, leaned up and whispered in his ear. "The babies sleeping."

When she pulled away, Harry leaned forward and caught her lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

A noise behind them caused them to break apart. Two people were yelling out of sight, apparently thinking no one was there. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her toward the noise.

"Ronald! You are so idiotic!"

"I'm the one who's idiotic? Just because I don't read for fun? Honestly 'Mione...I think it's a good idea, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

"It's not just an idea Ron. It's the rest of our lives." Harry heard Hermoine say.

"And what's wrong with that? I've loved you since third year, I know you had feelings for me long before last week. So why wait?"

"Were only eighteen." she said, sounding a little out of breath. "Neither of us have job's. You want to be an auror, and that's another three years of schooling. One income can only take us so far..."

"My parents got by. I don't see why we can't."

"You can't live on love, Ron."

"I don't see why not."

Harry motioned to Ginny, who was listening intently, that they should leave. As they walked, Teddy, who Harry was still holding with one arm, had begun to stir. They stopped when they noticed the large number of people exiting Hogwarts. The memorial was clearly over. Ginny gave Harry a look of "We'll talk later" and headed off toward the section of sea with red hair. Only as she walked away did Harry realize that them parting this time would not cause him heart ache.

Harry stood by and watched as people herded past, he was vaguely aware that someone had joined him. "Harry, are you ready to go?"

"Go where? We've been living in Gryffindor tower. Not that all this is over, the school's going to be closed while its completely repaired."

"Leakey Cauldron?" said Ron. "They've got plenty of spare rooms."

Before Harry could answer, a face appeared before his, springy blond hair and horned rimmed glasses blocking everything else from view. "Harry Potter. How nice to see you."

"Pleasures all your's." Harry said coldly.

"I'm sure everyone wants to know what exactly happened, Harry. How you gallantly slayed the darkest wizard of all time, and how your personal life is going now that you are so mighty."

Harry grabbed his friends and began to walk saying, "The world will know, but you wont be the one to tell them."

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione back toward the lake.

"Our stuff has already been brought there, and Tom has offered us free rooms for as long as we like." Harry noticed Ron shooting a glance at Hermione as he said this.

"Ok then lets go."

Ron looked taken aback by this sudden change. "Right now?"

"Yes. I feel no desire to stay here right now." Dumbledores tomb was looming in the distance; a glowing white reminder. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry." Hermione said, looking concerned. "You look as though you don't want to leave."

"What makes you say that?"

She sighed. "Harry. I noticed you Didn't say good bye...to him."

Harry knew who she was talking about due to the tone of her voice. "His casket wasn't in there."

"In his will, he wanted to be buried in his home town."

"That's where it all began, didn't it?" Harry said, more to himself than Hermione. "Where is it?"

"Spinners End."

Harry began to walk toward the end of the grounds, Ron and Hermione trailing behind. As soon as he reached the gates, he turned on his heal and disappeared with a faint 'pop.'

The graveyard at Spinners End was nothing like the one Harry had Scene at Godricks Hallow. The cold marble stones were covered with spider webs. Some had been drawn on by the muggle adolescents, and several were cracked in two. This was no place for Snape to rest.

Harry looked around, easily spotting the freshly dug grave. Kneeling on top of he, he brushed fingered the lettering in the head stone.

Severus Snape 1960 - 1997

So dark the con of man.

All those years, Harry had thought Snape had wanted him dead. He had been sure Snape had been working for Voldemort. Harry remembered how he had felt after Dumbledore had fallen of the astronomy tower, and the hate the had surged through him.

None of that mattered now.

None of it mattered now that his brave man lay six feet under him. Harry looked around at all of the vandelized head stones, and looked back at Snape's. "Impervious."

Harry waved his wand and a vine of flowers began to drape their way decoratively along the head stone. Standing up, he made his way to the gate, turned around and waved his wand. The spider webs and vandilism were gone.

"Reparo." all of the broken stones were whole again.

He made a slashing movement and the over growth around the head stones was cut.

He then disappeared with another 'pop.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's room in the Leakey cauldron was strangely welcoming. Harry had not spent the night in a proper, private room for a long time, and the soft mattress was calling to him the moment he opened the door. Just as he felt him self dozing off, there was a soft knock at the door. "Harry?"

Harry waved his wand to let Ginny in, remaining curled under the comforter. He felt a small depression in the mattress as she sat down by his head, which was lifted into her lap. She wordlessly stroked his hair.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

She seemed a little disturbed as she said "In Ron's room."

Harry smiled softly, his eyes still shut. "I love you, you know."

Ginny's hand stopped momentarily in his hair. "I love you too."

Harry rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to find Ginny staring down at him. She leaned forward until their lips met. Their kiss began to deepen and Harry reached up and pulled her down so she was laying next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Harry?"

"Yes?" he said softly.

"How are we going to deal with next year?"

Harry stared at the ceiling. "What do you mean?"

"I will be going for my seventh year, remember?"

Harry had forgotten that she was a year younger than him. She had always been so mature, he never registered her as a sixth year. "I will come to all quidditch matches. and Hogsmead weekends. and theirs always owls and christmas and easter break."

"Is that enough?" she said, rolling onto her stomach to get a better view of him.

"No." he said. "But we will haft to make it so. I will not let you jeopardize your future for me."

"As long as your there, I don't care what my future holds."

Harry kissed her forehead. "Gin, go to school. We will deal, I promise."

"Promise me you won't find another girl off at your Auror training."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." he said sternly "You know there is no chance that I would find a girl I liked more than you. And I could never love another like I love you right now."

"Maybe I'm just being stupid, but now that Voldemorts gone, you will be even more famous than you are now. Girls will be throwing themselves at you."

"And you know what I'll do when girls throw themselves at me?" he asked her. "I will throw them right back."

"Why don't you seem worried that I will find someone knew?" she asked with a smile.

"I know everyone at Hogwarts. None of them are good enough for you. Unless you start dating a first year I don't know."

She laughed and punched him playfully. Harry cupped her face in her hands and kissed her. A knock came at the door. "Go away."

"Just because your in there snogging my sister doesn't give me a good enough reason to leave. Be thankful I didn't just blow the door down."

Harry ignored Ron and continued to kiss Ginny. The knocking came again, and this time Hermione's voice came from behind it. "Come on you two. Were hungry, and there's food somewhere in Diagon Alley."

Ginny broke apart from him and pushed herself off of his bed. "Let's go."

"But-"

"I'm hungry too." she said innocently. Harry rolled off of his bed and headed with her toward the door. As they made their way to Diagon Alley, Harry felt himself holding her hand protectively. Ron and Hermione were doing the same thing. In fact, Harry and Ginny nearly ran into them when Hermione had stopped suddenly. "What's the hold up?"

Hermione was staring at Florean's Ice Cream Shop. "Is that...?"

Harry saw what had made her stop. Neville was sitting at a table, with Luna Lovegood sitting next to him, gingerly stroking his hair as he ate. Harry felt Ginny tremble with a happy laughter next to him. "Oh my gosh. Luna?"

She looked up and waved them over. "Hello guys. How are you?"

"Were great. Yourself?" Ginny answered for them.

"I'm pretty good." she said, looking fondly at Neville.

"So," Harry spoke up. "When did this happen?"

"The day after the battle." she said brightly.

Neville looked up happily. "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Ron asked. "The battle, or you getting a girl friend?"

"Both." he said, mystified.

"Well, we will see you later." Luna said, standing up and taking Neville by the hand. "Were suppose to be at his Grand's for lunch soon. He couldn't resist stopping for ice cream, after all this place just opened up again."

"Bye guys." Neville said, heading off with Luna.

"I can't believe that." Ron said as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"I think it's great." Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

Harry blinked. "Now I'm hungry, can we please go eat?"

Ginny laughed and took his arm, and they continued walking. 


	5. Chapter 5

On the night of the thirty-first of July, Harry found himself making his way up the path to the burrow with Ron and Hermione, the smell of baked chicken tickling their noses. Ron was holding Hermione gently, and Harry felt a pang inside him. September first was drawing closer, and Ginny would be leaving him.

The Burrow was as welcoming as ever; yet strangely empty. It was also extremely clean; Ginny was now the only child who lived there. Bill and Fleur were off at Shells Cottage, Charlie was back in Romania, Percy was living in his apartment in Diagon Alley, George had continued to live in the apartment he and Fred had shared, and Ron was staying in the Leakey Cauldron. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table with the paper blocking his face, and Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, preparing food. "Hello! Now everyone sit down, dinner should be ready in a minute."

She flicked her wand at a pot on the stove, which began to dump its contents of steamed vegetables on a tray. Harry followed Mrs. Weasley▓s movement as she walked to the edge of the stairs, hollering "Ginny! Get down here, Ron, Hermione and Harry are-"

She was cut off by a loud bang as Ginny's door was thrust open. Harry smiled to himself, before he noticed what was on the wall. The Weasley▓s clock was sitting there, and the picture of Fred had lost it's color and had fallen out. It was sitting on top of the clock. On the wall next to it, Harry saw a large framed picture of Fred, waiving at him.

A red main of hair obscured Harry▓s vision; Ginny was hugging him tightly. "Hey."

She let go and set herself down in the seat next to him, taking his hand under the table.

As they ate, Mr. Weasley was telling them of the new goings on at the Ministry. "Umbridge is in Azkaban."

"What's guarding Azkaban now?" Hermione asked. "There▓s no way they would continue using Dementors."

"A strong league of Aurors." he said. "And discussions of who the new minister will be are getting pretty serious."

"Who are they suggesting, dad?" Ron asked, trying to sound inquisitive.

"Well the main runner is Kingsley."

"Really?" Harry said. "I think that would be great."

"If you openly supported him, he would probably win solely because of it.■

"Why wouldn't he win anyway?"

"There are a lot of candidates who are coming up with these off the wall ideas of how to correct the ministry. One of them is suggesting the ministry give all muggle born▓s a one million galleon settlement."

Ron looked at Hermione. "That wouldn't be bad to live off."

She slapped his arm. "Ron, I wouldn't want monetary gain because the ministry claimed my blood was unclean."

"Sorry." he mumbled.

The rest of the dinner was spent discussing the reform, and Harry found himself being pulled out of the house after dessert by Ginny, who evidently wanted to talk to him alone.

She dragged him to the apple orchard where they had played quidditch together long ago. He smiled when he saw a blanket lying on the grass in a clearing, with candles gleaming around it. Harry smiled and kissed her. She took his hand again and led him to the blanket, where they laid down beneath the stars, her head on his chest again. Harry stroked her arm tenderly and kissed her again.

Their kiss became more intimate and Harry rolled over so that he was on top of her. He continued to kiss her, noticing that one of her hands was tugging at his shirt. He broke apart from her and ripped his shirt off, tossing it away from him. Ginny smiled, rolling him over and planting kisses on his chest. He felt a strange urge as her kisses lowered toward his abs. She began to bring her head toward his face again, and Harry felt his hands sliding up her shirt. Ginny read his mind and threw it off to join Harry▓s. She was wearing a black lacey bra; one that Harry didn't imagine her wearing just for comfort. "You've been planning something haven't you?"

She smiled innocently. "Just a little."

Harry noticed her hand was fingering his belt. Harry leaned up and kissed her, fumbling with it himself. "Cute boxers."

Harry laughed; he was wearing red boxers that matched the sock Dobby had given him. He watched at Ginny slid her red skirt off. He grew excited.

A sudden noise behind them caused them both to look around. Harry grabbed his pants and as he put them back on, he grabbed his wand. "Accio shirts."

Their abandoned clothing flew to them, and Harry hurriedly put his shirt back on. Voices grew closer and Ginny was having trouble with hers. "Shit."

"Ginerva?" said a stern voice. Harry panicked. There was only one person in the house who would ever call her Ginerva. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the edge of the clearing, and Harry cast a nervous glance at Ginny, who he realized with a jolt was still having trouble unknotting her shirt.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" She shouted. Harry took Ginny's shirt from her and fixed it. Mrs. Weasley was marching across the clearing at them. "Your seventeen! Harry's only eighteen. You don't want to end up like your father and I. I though you knew better!"

Harry felt himself turning red as Mrs. Weasley turned to him. "You may have saved the wizarding world young man, but that does not give you permission to deflower my only daughter."

Harry felt weird as he thought of the term 'deflower.' "I think that you, Ron, and Hermione should go back home. You should spend the remainder of your birthday with them. Ginny needs sleep, she has to wake up at six to help me with the chickens."

"What?" Ginny shouted. "Mom, you said it yourself. I'm seventeen. I am of age, and I will have sex with Harry if I want!"

Harry froze. What had she just said? "Listen, Ginny. I will see you later."

Harry kissed her cheek and stumbled to his feet. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Weasley."

He dissapparated quickly. 


	6. Chapter 6

He appeared instantly in his room at the Leakey Cauldron, his heart beating fast. He moved around to his bed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. How could he have let it go that far? A second 'pop' behind him caused him to freeze. "Shit you can do that now." 

"Yes I can, Harry." Ginny said. "Why did you leave?"

"You mum was going to kill me." he said, "and I'm pretty sure I saw your father in the trees behind her."

"So?" Ginny said, folding her arms. "You were going to leave me there to fight for myself?"

"I...I'm a bad boyfriend, aren't I?" he said, hanging his head. "Ginny, I'm sorry, but I just don't think doing that would be the best thing right now."

"I guess your right, but honestly. Now I get to go home and be yelled at for having a boy with in three feet of me and disappearing without their permission."

"I love you?" Harry said, trying to sound cute. He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss. Ginny's expression never changed, so Harry changed the subject.

"What happened to Ron and Hermione?"

"I dunno." Ginny replied. "Right before I left, Mum was saying about how responsible Ron was and how he and Hermione were going back to their rooms to get some rest..." A sudden look of realization came on her face. "No..." She whispered, mostly to herself.

Harry gave a confused look to her back as she tore open the door and dashed down the hall to where Ron's room was. Harry heard her shriek, turn around, and then skid back into his room with a horrified look on her face. Slamming the door shut, she bolted it and rushed over to Harry's closet. "I'm not here."

She shut herself inside of it just as angry knocking came at the door. "Ginny!"

"Ginny's not here" Harry called back, still looking at the closet Ginny had just shut herself in. "What makes you think that."

"I swear she just barged in on me and-"

Harry had just opened the door to find Ron standing there, bare chested and covering his waist with a bed sheet. "If you're trying to pull off a toga, you're doing it all wrong."

"Very funny." Ron mumbled to himself.

"Ron?" Hermione said, walking out into the hall. Her hair was even messier than usual, her belt was missing, and she was wearing Ron's shirt, inside out. "Did you find her?"

"Harry claims she's not here." Ron said, casting a shifty eye at Harry.

"Just come back to bed, Ronald." Hermione said with a forced yawn. ⌠We need to get some rest, I'm so tired. She walked back into Ron's room. Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron, who's ears had begun to turn red, shook his head disapprovingly, and backed into his room, shutting the door. Ginny expelled herself from the closet. "Oh my God. My eyes are burning."

Harry just laughed. "You shouldn't have looked."

Ginny scowled at him and dissapparated.

Harry was amused by the whole situation. He thought about the events of the passed day. Well, now that Ron and Hermione were, um, so close, why not him and Ginny get a little closer? A smile appeared on Harry's face as he contemplated what that could mean, then it disappeared suddenly as the looming face of Mrs. Weasley somehow popped into his thoughts.

**A/N**: Thanks so much to my Beta, Thea. And to all the reviewers. If you have anything specific you want to see in the story, tell me and I will see what I can do.


End file.
